The following co-pending U.S. patent applications by the same Inventor also are directed to night lights with same (a) AC to DC circuit (b) same LED light source (c) same prong to get AC power (d) has optics-lens or optics-element to show desire light effects (e) apply DC power for at least one of LED light source, IC, Circuit:
The current invention is CIP of (# H-2005) Ser. No. 11/255,981 (Multiple light source night light) filed on Oct. 24, 2005 is CIP of Ser. No. 11/094,215 filed on Mar. 31, 2005, and is a continuation-in-part of Ser. No. 11/092,741 now is U.S. Pat. No. 7,232,251, and a continuation-in-part of application of Ser. No. 10/883,747, filed Jul. 6, 2004;
The current invention is CIP of (# Q-2007) Ser. No. 11/806,284 filed on May 31, 2007 (LED night light has more than one optics means) which is CIP of Ser. No. 11/094,215 filed on Mar. 31, 2005, and is a continuation-in-part of Ser. No. 11/092,741 now is U.S. Pat. No. 7,232,251, and a continuation-in-part of application of Ser. No. 10/883,747, filed Jul. 6, 2004.
The current invention also is CIP of Ser. No. 11/498,881; Ser. No. 11/527,631; Ser. No. 11/498,874; Ser. No. 11/527,629; and Ser. No. 11/527,628.
In addition, the Inventor's U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,926,440; 6,158,868; 6,170,958; 6,171,117; 6,280,053 disclose arrangements of conductive for night lights and multiple function night lights incorporated time pieces.
Other U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,947,291; 5,495,402; 5,662,408; 5,713,655; 5,803,579; 5,816,682; 5,833,350; 5,893,626; 5,998,928; 6,000,807; 6,010,228; 6,031,958; 6,033,087; 6,056,420; 6,132,072; 6,160,948; 6,161,910; 6,183,101; 6,190,017; 6,290,368; 6,337,946; 6,386,730; 6,390,647; 6,000,104; 6,411,524; 6,431,719; 6,509,832; 6,523,976; 6,550,949; 6,609,812; 6,623,416; 6,641,289; 6,648,496; and 6,709,126
all show different light sources and application, and none teaches an LED night light having multiple functions which may be selected from the group including an adaptor device, fan device, heat device, bug repelled device, sonic device, frequency device, or any other home electric appliance or device suitable for adding onto an LED night light.
Furthermore US prior arts do not describe applying multiple times reflections and refractions of the led light beam travel within or between the at least one of 1st, 2nd optics-lens, optic elements, lens, injection piece, night light walls to eliminate the bad spot-light (some area is bright and some area is dark) light present on the front lens or 2nd optics-lens, lens for whole big areas have evenly or uniform brightness. Majority prior arts use the diffusor-lens which to sealed the majority light within the outer-piece in tube or ball or sphere shape without the reflective properties or some apply the additional painting or layer to apply to the front-lens surface which is not like current invention to apply color, textures, marking, sand-blaster, make opaque, make white color or other optic-properties apply on the 1st or 2nd optics-lens, lens, piece during injection-process.
The current invention for the front-lens or 2nd optics-lens, lens, piece has even brightness on whole surface for night light illumination, not like some prior arts only portion of front-cover have limited opening emitting super bright light out for illumination, some prior arts offer spot-light for night light only with reflector for inner LEDs, some prior arts use Electro-luminescent light source which is later filed date than current inventor over tens Electro-luminescent light source for night light or flashlight or power fail light, some of prior arts make wall cover to plug into wall outlets directly or replace the existing wall-cover-plate. All those none of the prior art to have EVEN brightness arrangement for whole front-lens and none of prior art has apply the co-pending (# H-05) More than one light source for night light and (# G-07) more than one optic-element for LED night light both are issued patents for its features.
Hereafter show the some or US prior arts with comparison with current inventions as below.
1. Prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,279,069 VAN KOHORN
                '069 show a incandescent light to emit radiational light beam into the Ring optic-medium which is not by LED which has narrow emitting angle so can emit majority light beam into the ring optic-medium. Also, '069 apply battery which lack of AC-to-DC circuit which is necessary for DC powered LED light.2. Prior U.S. Pat. No. 6,132,057 WILLIAMS        '057 same as '069 use bulb which is AC powered so lack of AC-to-DC circuit and also for radiation light beam bulb which light beam leakage to other place so light beam not like LED is narrow angle emit into the 2 ends of the said ring optics medium.3. Prior U.S. Pat. No. 6,499,853 STEKELENBURG        '853 the light source is Electro-luminescent (EL) which is AC powered light means and that is not same as LED light source. The current inventor had more than Tens of the US issued patents for EL application including night light from different windows such as the U.S. Pat. No. 6,280,053 filed on 1998 which also including the (1) EL light source supply area illumination and (2) 2nd LED for power fail light or flashlight with manual switch. Not same as current inventor for (H-2005) U.S. Pat. No. 7,455,444 which is both light sources are for LEDs for 2 direction light beam emit out to (1) one of whole surface/area of housing is even brightness by the treatment such as decorative treatment and (2) other window or opening to emit 2nd light beam such as power fail light. So '853 is not same as current invention.4. Prior U.S. Pat. No. 6,648,496 ELGHOROURY        The '496 has 4 LEDs on each corner and light beam to emit into the inner space and light beam came out from the contour to be seen. The '496 did not disclosure and lack of 1st optics or 2nd optics to go through multiple reflection and refraction within the night light. This is simple light transmitting from LED to the opposite edge to see the light illumination. Also, this is not the whole front area illumination that is current invention night light for even and no brighter-spot lights shown on whole area front surface.5. Prior U.S. Pat. No. 6,709,126 LEEN        '126 has 2 LEDs fit within the diffusor tube and both emit light to each other, and diffusor tube two end is open without sealed. The diffusing mainly is to make the light beam sealed within the tube not multiple time reflected and refracted for current invention within the 1st optics-lens as (Q-2007) U.S. application. Ser. No. 11/806,284 U.S. Pat. No. 7,632,004 (Shown on May 31, 2007 Original filing text last one of parent filed case=This application is continuation of U.S. Patent application LED night light with more than one optics mediums, Ser. No.) and the current invention incorporate parent (Q-2007) which is clear said the LED light beam is emit to 1st optics piece with tip to make LED light beam reflected and refracted for multiple time and emit to the 2nd surrounding 2nd optics-piece with preferred help to make whole 2nd optics-piece for even brightness without any brighter sport-light or dark-n-brighter areas (Spot light bad photometric arrangement).        '126 has inner half ball cover and outside have one rotating outer case which only one small opening to allow the half-ball light beam to be seen. This means the whole night light front surface only ½ or less areas can see the light. Not same concept and construction and light beam arrangement and optics theory applied, so '126 is not same as current invention.        '126 has 2 LED emit light to each other, This is not same as parent filed case or text described on the back ground for how to use 1st and 2nd optics lens to make multiple reflection and refraction to get even brightness without sport light effects (some area bright and some area dark). And more important the (Q-2007) apply linear or tube optics-lens which is only one LED fit within as details description of U.S. application Ser. No. 11/806,284 so this is use the less LEDs to get the best light effects for even brightness for whole front of the LED night light for even brightness without spot light bad performance. Parent filed case stated very clear the length and height and diameter is fit for one piece LEDs.6. Prior U.S. Pat. No. 6,964,498 WU        '498 have 2 LEDs fit within one ball shape 1st optics-lens as [Column 3 line 42] “Inside the light emitting device 6A, there is a light emitting unit 6G formed by LED chips (or LED light emitting element) 6E, 6F; said light emitting chip (or light emitting elements) 6E, 6F can emit with in combination with different wave-lengths; outside the light emitting unit 6G, there is a housing 6H” and “6H while the surface of said decorative object 5 is covered by a coating layer form by one or a plurality of light penetrating materials with identical or different reflection coefficients, refraction coefficients and light-absorbing efficient. Said coating layer also can be different in shape. VS the current invention (a) the 1st optics is only 1 LEDs fit within and reflective tip to make the only one LED light beam to emit into and reflected back and forth many times to form a same even brightness lighted piece and light beam exit from 1st optics emit to 2nd optics-lens surround it. All these details description inside parent filed case (Q-2007) U.S. application Ser. No. 11/806,284 U.S. Pat. No. 7,632,004 (Shown on May 31, 2007 Original filing text last one of parent filed case=This application is continuation of U.S. Patent application LED night light with more than one optics mediums, Ser. No.) and all discussed only LED fit within and has reflective-tip to make multiple reflection and refraction within the 1st optics and not the '498 by coated layer material to have this reflective or refractive function. The layer is ADD-ON layer not built-in either 1st or 2nd optics medium. So '498 is different with current invention.        '498 also did not describe for the light emitting unit 6G for any optics properties. Basing from the '498 FIG. 5 arrangement for a ball piece which make just like traditional incandescent clear housing to try to make the light beam emit to more wide direction. However, the '498 arrangement for the light emitting unit 6G on the lower position of the LED light which still make a very bad sport light performance which means the lower portion will be much brighter than the top areas, so this is not same as current invention said big improvement to get even brightness for whole areas of front surface of night light as background text description text. So, '498 is not same optics arrangement with the current invention.        
Line 13 stating (so co-pending invention use the 2 optics means to get the good surface or areas light effect”) also repeat to emphasize the current invention is apply the above discussed (# Q-2007) optics-theory. The multiple reflection and refraction is ONLY SOLUTION TO make the narrow LED light beam to travel long distance with multiple times reflections and refraction is ONLY solution to make a whole front area or linear for no spot light effects (brighter area and dark areas). Also, the said multiple reflection and refraction is happen within the 1st or 2nd optic medium or optic means or housing which has built-in optics properties not ADD-ON Layer. It came from injection process no need ADD-ON layer.
7. Prior U.S. Pat. No. 7,045,975 EVANS
                '975 is a replacement for existing wall-cover plate or directly plug into the wall-cover plate night light which has 2 LED on top and bottom for low-brightness night light and the power fail emergency light. However, '957 the night light is different with current invention because it is a typical spot light and lack of the 1st optic medium to make the light beam to emit and BACK for multiple time back-and-forth reflection and refraction. So, this is totally different for current invention for LED light emit into 1st optic medium and have reflective and refractive tip or top to make multiple time reflection and refraction to make 1st optics for whole linear area for even brightness NOT SPOT light (some brighter and some dark area).        '975 basic has totally different as current invention said night light definition has 1st and 2nd optics-medium or optic means or housing or lens to make multiple time reflection and refraction, so any extra functions to add on '975 two SPOT light LED light device is not same with current invention at all.        Further the said Plug-in LED light has multiple functions which '975 filed date is way later than current invention earlier filed case (#28)        U.S. Pat. No. 6,280,053 which has the FIG. 5 LED (37) on top or FIG. 2 emitting diode (13) on base areas [column 6-line 10 to 67] with switch and Electro-luminescent as light source for night light. And,        U.S. Pat. No. 6,179,431 filed on 1998 also cover all LED light source for flashlight,        U.S. Pat. No. 6,183,101 Filed on 1997 for cover arrangement including an EL elements, and,        U.S. Pat. No. 7,318,653 has similar concept for Wall Cover plate which filed date is Oct. 1, 2004 is 2 week earlier than '975 but it is use the EL light source also can be LED (Column 2 line 7), so, those are filed since 1998 filed case which cover same as '975 and earlier discussed the '853 (23,24,25,26) has Electro-luminescent panels within. So, all '975 and '853 as long as the night light is different light effects will be other products same as co-inventor earlier filed case because the light source for night light is not LED so it is not as parent filed case as current filed invention.        '975 product have one center screw this is typical for replaced the existing wall-cover-plate and change to '975 product. This should belong to Wall cover light, Not the night light.8. Prior U.S. Pat. No. 7,932,482 NORWOOD        This case is use AC-wire to connect with the light device and has the diffusor to see from window or inner illumination or have opening(s) to make pin-hole image shown on the wall while the light unit is away from the wall surface. This is not plug-in night light also the image project is pin-hole image which presented and discuss with co-invention for all LED project night light for many times. The said optic design and arrangement is diffusor and nothing to do apply the multiple times reflection and refraction within the 1st or 2nd or more optics-lens, optic medium, optic means, housing. So, this is not any same optics arrangement with current inventions for multiple time reflection and refraction to get the Big areas or front surface or lens for even brightness without spot-light which is some areas is super bright and some areas is dark areas.9. Prior US 2004-024-6704 BURDICK        '704 is a LED light source direct to emit light to front cover to be seen and in front of LED have preferred (24) which is name plate. So this is nothing to do with multiple reflection and refraction within the 1st or 2nd or more optics-medium, optic-means, optics-lens, housing or light wall as current inventions to make whole big area of LED night light for even brightness without spot light that has some areas is very bright and some area is very dark. So, the '704 is nothing to do with current inventions.10. The US prior at U.S. Pat. No. 6,431,719        '719 show the color LED(s) with on-off or photos sensor which has only one of the translucent elements (40) as diffusor will get big bright spot lights shown out within the said super slim housing thickness. Also, '719 lack of any motion/moving/radar sensor to automatically turn on the system for pre-determined functions.11. The US prior art US 2006-000-7709        '709 is one of center tube and the outside have the sharp tube and outside housing filed on Oct. 29, 2004 which is later than current invention parent filed case date on Jul. 6, 2004. From comparison for current invention for concept and design and application. The '709 use a tube top of one LED and current invention use a flat or any linear shape including straight-line, curve-line, sphere-line, or any other linear shape piece so can allow the at least one or plurality of lower positioned LEDs to emit light beam go through 1st optic-lens has optics-properties or lens or protective-piece (just for light go through). This is totally different for application for 1st optic-lens or lens or protect-piece only one LED (for '709) or plurality of LEDs (for current invention).12. The Other US prior art        such has liquid within the housing which is not same as any of current invention for have 1st and 2nd optics-lens, lens, protect-piece, or housing without any liquid within.13. The other US prior arts        
U.S. Pat. No. 4,000,405December 1976HORWINSKIF21S 8/035, 262/95U.S. Pat. No. 4,507,655March 1985COSSEH05B 37/03, 340/527U.S. Pat. No. 4,816,973March 1989ATLLA ET AL.U.S. Pat. No. 5,309,334May 1991WILLISONA47G 7/044. 362/122U.S. Pat. No. 5,402,702April 1995HATAA63J 17/00. 446/175U.S. Pat. No. 5,924,784July 1999CHLIWNYI ET AL.U.S. Pat. No. 5,926,440July 1999CHIENF21S 8/035, 362/253U.S. Pat. No. 6,010,228January 2000BLACKMANF21S 9/022, 362/20U.S. Pat. No. 6,179,431January 2001CHIENF21L 4/02, 362/184U.S. Pat. No. 6,220,722April 2001BEGEMANNU.S. Pat. No. 6,478,440November 2002JAWORSKI ET.AL.U.S. Pat. No. 6,499,860December 2002BEGEMANNU.S. Pat. No. 6,577,073June 2003SHIMIZU ET. AL.U.S. Pat. No. 6,648,496November 2003ELGHOROURY ET. AL.U.S. Pat. No. 6,762,563July 2004ST-GERMAIN ET. AL.'U.S. Pat. No. 6,905,231June 2005DICKIEF21A 8/035, 362/271U.S. Pat. No. 6,911,915June 2005WU ET Al.F21S 8/035, 362/147U.S. Pat. No. 6,926,426August 2005CURRIEF21S 8/035, 362/147U.S. Pat. No. 6,953,264October 2005TER-HOVHANNISIANU.S. Pat. No. 7,045,975May 2006EVANSF21S 8/035, 315/149U.S. Pat. No. 7,355,349April 2008EVANSF21S 8/035, 315/149U.S. Pat. No. 7,419,294September 2008LAIF21S 8/035, 315/149U.S. Pat. No. 7,481,570January 2009SOUZAF21S 8/035, 362/282U.S. Pat. No. 7,524,089April 2009PARKU.S. Pat. No. 7,568,829August 2009CHIENF21S 8/035, 362/641U.S. Pat. No. 7,909,477March 2011CHIENF21K 9/135, 362,101US 2003/0185020October 2002STEKELENBURGUS 2004/0046502March 2004CHIENA438 1/0036, 313,512US 2006/0007709January 2006YUENF21S 8/035, 362,641US 2006/0072346April 2006CHIENF21S 8/035, 362,641US 2006/0146527July 2006VANDERSCHUITUS 2007/0103901May 2007REIDF21K 9/12, 362,234
All these prior arts have more than one LEDs or more than one optic-lens or more than one of function but those prior art have different concept, design, construction, or optics-theory with current invention for multiple functions LED night light as below;                (a) The other LED night light has different light performance or optics-arrangement. The Lighting device most important construction is at the optics-lens or optics properties because lighting's main purpose is for visual effects. Whenever the optic-lens and light-beam based on physic optics theory changed, the LED light can become variety of different lights. So, the current invention, same as the parent (# G-07), has unique light effects basing on the single LED light-source emit into one end of the 1st optics-lens and light beam hit the top reflective piece and reflected back and forth for multiple times so can make whole linear shape 1st optics lens for whole surface have even brightness to emit inner surface of 2nd or housing-walls to make whole front-lens for even brightness. This is one of exemplary of many US patent have unique optics-lens and arrange LED light beam traveling such as 135 US issued patents of same inventor of LED night light or wall cover or project image/patterns light or flashlight or power fail light or other LED light application. So, The current invention apply the at least 1st, 2nd optic-lens or optic-element(s), front-lens and has multiple reflection and refraction within or between at least one of 1st, 2nd optics-lens, lens, optic-element(s) and housing wall to get the even brightness for whole area of 2nd optic-lens, lens, optic-element, front-lens is unique than others so basing on this unique optics design should be treated as one unique LED night light so other additional functions added or fit within this even brightness on front-lens is different with other prior art which is DIFFERENT LED NIGHT LIGHT with his other additional functions.        (b) The other prior arts has 2nd or more LENS is different with current invention parent filed case (# H-2005) which has at least 2 piece or 2 set of LEDs for LED night light, and the 1st unit LED or 1st set LED(s) of LED emit light to 1st location where has light transmitting area(s) where has built-in or added-on the design or decorative design or treatment, and the 2nd LED or 2nd set LED(s) emit 2nd location of night light where has window, opening, cutout, holes to emit light out. This means the 1st and 2nd unit LED or 1st and 2nd set of LED(s) emit light out from 2 different locations of the LED night light and the one is transmitting area where have design or decorative treatment including the texture or a plastic inject piece with designs. That is different other prior art which has 2 LED and fit within one outer piece or tube which has diffusor to sealed light beam within the outer unit or tube. So, has the LED light has 2nd LED has to make definition is basing on “What kind of LED light” because whenever the LED night light is different, the said “2nd LED light” should basing on the description or abstract or background text discussion to make the word of claim of “2nd LED light” definition because the basic “LED light already different”, so additional “2nd LED light source” also sure be different definition basing on the “Basic LED light already is different and patentable or patented”.        (c) The others prior arts also lack of the LED light beam has multiple times for reflected or refracted within or between or go through at least 1st and 2nd optics-lens, lens, protect-piece, or night-light wall or housing parts as FIG. 17C shown. It is appreciated that all kind of, all alternative, all replaceable skill that should be including at least one or any combinations for multiple times reflection, refraction to change the narrow viewing angle LED light beam and/or change the super-bright spot-light (some area is bright, some area is dark) to even illumination show on the whole area of front-lens or 2nd optics-lens, optic-element, piece is most important features of current invention for LED light illumination concept and scope.        
The current invention offers a big improvement in power saving because it incorporates the low power consumption Light Emitting Diode (LED) to replace the incandescent bulb which normally uses a 4 Watt or 7 Watt or more power consumption light. A single LED normally has a 0.3 Watt+/−100% power consumption depending on the product design with desire number of additional-functions and illumination needed.
The current invention not only provides a power saving LED light-source device but also reduces a consumer's monthly electricity expense. The current invention also supplies one or more practical additional-functions add or fit within the LED light have even brightness of front lens without easily find the spot-light bad light effects such as some area(s) is higher brightness and some area(s) are darker to the consumer. The said practical additional-functions built-in current unique and different than other prior arts LED night light preferred embodiment may select from, for example, an air-freshener (as described in co-pending U.S. Patent Application Ser. Nos. (# H-05) Ser. No. 11/255,981, (# G-07) Ser. Nos. 11,806,284, 11/094,215, 11/092,741, 10/883,747, 11/527,631; 11/527,629; 11/498,881; 11/498,874; 11/527,628; and above listed inside filing history all parent filed case etc.), an adaptor/receiving-end(s)/USB-port(s)/Outlet-port(s) device, sonic/IR/RF remote control device, frequency/blue-tooth/Z-way/Zig-Bee/wi-fi/internet/download APP/or other wireless device, bug repelled device, second or more LED light-source or applications or light device, timepiece, electric message device, timer device, temperature device, surge protection device, electric short circuit protection device, additional circuit having motion sensor or moving sensor or radar sensor incorporate with photo sensor for at least 2 sensor combinations, additional switch to select prefer color from more than one color(s), additional switch to select one functions out of more than one light function(s), base device for installation on an existing lamp socket has AC wired or prong, emergency/power fail light device with recharge or regular battery or backup power, or any other electric device(s) used in a home to keep people comfortable or safe.
This current invention optionally may further incorporate the teachings of the co-pending application entitled
“(# H-05) U.S. Pat. No. 7,455,444, issued date on Nov. 25, 2008 which is U.S. application Ser. No. 11/255,981 filed on Oct. 24, 2005 Publication Ser. No. 2006/0152 946 Publication date on Jul. 13, 2006 for (# H-05) LED night light with more than one LED light source” concerning the LED night light have more than one LED light-source(s) to emit light out from 2 different location(s) from night light housing, and “(# G-07) U.S. Pat. No. 7,632,004 issued date on Dec. 15, 2009 which is U.S. application Ser. No. 11/806,284 filed on May 31, 2007 Publication Ser. No. 2008/0304 289 Publication date on Dec. 11, 2008 for (# Q-07) LED night light with more than one optic element(s)” concerning the inclusion in the LED night light light-beam has multiple times reflection and refraction traveling within or between at least one 1st, 2nd optical-element(s) and walls of night lights that improves the visibility of light beams from the LED show evenly or uniform brightness and eliminate spot-light which some areas is brighter and some areas is darker by preferred exemplary show on some preferred FIGS. 17A, 17B, 17C. Both co-inventor patent cases all issue date is later than current invention parent filed date on 2007 as above filing history.
All existing LED nightlights have the big problem that the LED unit can be seen by a viewer over a narrow viewing angle only, and that the brightness within that angle is too strong, resulting in spot-light effects (super bright in a small area and other areas is darker). The co-pending application (# Q-07) teaches multiple (more than one) optics elements and LED light beam has multiple times reflection and refraction travel within or between at least one for 1st, 2nd optic-element, optics-lens, optic-piece may is one of dome convex lens or ring-shape with waist for multiple levels diameter optic-piece to reflect and refract incoming light beam travel and reflected and refracted out to night light inner walls for multiple times reflection and refraction and emit out from front-lens. This arrangement provide front-lens whole big illumination-area with very even brightness as [FIG. 9 (9a)] and a big improvement to eliminate the spot-light (some areas is brighter and some areas is darker) to 1st optics-lens for linear or ring or multiple level rings whole big-area or linear or geometric shape for uniformly brightness and light beam out of 1st optic-element emit to inner reflective and/or refractive surface of 2nd optic-element or wall or night light for more reflection and refraction, thereby causing the spot-light effects to change to a nice looking lighting effect that shown uniform brightness on whole surface of front-lens or 2nd optic-element surface such as [FIG. 9 (9a)] that provided by a LED light and more than one optic-element(s) as parent filed case (# Q-07) in preferred arrangement and more details shown on the FIG. 17A, 17B, 17C.
It is very difficult to use only one piece of optics-element(s), or optics-lens, or diffusor which block light beam within outer-parts, or parts without high or preferred reflective or refractive optics-properties such as housing wall is dark color, or other like US prior arts bad arrangement(s) . . . etc. The current invention apply the multiple times reflection and refraction to let LED light beam travel or between at least one of 1st, 2nd optic-element(s), wall of night light to eliminate the ugly strong spot-light LED unit(s) to have front-lens have whole area with very uniform, even brightness or show the colorful or selected color for nice and warm light with even-brightness for front-lens or 2nd optics-element whole big-area effects [FIG. 9 (9a)] that can be seen by a viewer.
The current solution is having one (i) tubular for one single LED or (ii) dome convex-lens or multiple-diameter ring, flat-piece, plastic injection piece with reflective and refractive properties, or preferred optic-lens in front of the LED light source and have at least one of detachable or replaceable or changeable at least one of fixed 2nd or front-lens, second or more optic-element(s) to allow the inner lower positioned LED light source light beam to go through multiple reflection and refraction within or between 1st, 2nd optics-element, wall of night light. The night has one prong installed within the base for fixed or foldable prong with 2 blade or 3 blades (one is ground blade). This is a current solution basing on parent (# Q-07) filed technical and current improvement. It is appreciated that all kind of alternative, replacement skills of the arrangement for 1st, 2nd optics-lens, front lens for position or orientation or construction or shape as long as can created light beam emit and go through multiple times travel within or between at least one of optic-lens, inner surface of front lens, inner surface of wall of night light which have big improvement in the LED night light.
The current invention further adds preferred at least one of other arrangement such as texture, marking, colors, opaque, reflector(s), bubble(s), or prism-lens(es) within preferred optic-lens, optic-element, housing of LED night light while injection to increase the effects of modifying the narrow viewing angle light beams emitted out of the LED(s) to provide more exciting or uniform or even brightness area light effects shown on the front lens or 2nd optic-element. It is appreciated that the said at least one of second or more detachable or replaceable or changeable or fixed 2nd optic-element(s) has built-in by injection with more than one light-emit-out window, opening, holes, shape cut-out within. The base has groove, ditech, gaps as wire arrangement design. The LED night light has plurality of color LEDs or LED with multiple colors to create light effects at least one is color changing control by IC circuit and additional switch to select at least one of colors, functions between motion or dust-to-dawn, hold color, auto changing, brightness, night light or flash light and all these functions with alternative or replaceable skill should still fall within the current invention claim coverage.
Hereof, It is appreciated all above and below discuss and claim coverage of the current invention should be basing on “LED night light is basing on the LED night light light-beam has multiple times reflection and refraction travel within or between at least one of 1st, 2nd optics-element(s), front-lens, inner wall of night light to get evenly or uniformly brightness on front-lens whole surface to be seen”. All parts including alternative shape, construction should also still fall within the current invention idea, scope, concept without depart from current invention scope and claim coverage.
Basing on the parent filed (# H-05) and (# G-07) above discuss parent filed case detail discussion, It is appreciated all the improvement or alternative or equal functions for LED night light have more than one LED light source(s) and/or more than one optic-elements; to emit light beam emit out through more than one of the housing, opening(s), window(s) and some preferred embodiment shown on FIGS. 17A, 17B, 17C, 17D, 17E, 18, 8A and all improvement, alternative, replaceable parts as long as have multiple times reflection and refraction within or between at least one of 1st, 2nd optics-piece, front-lens, inner wall of said LED night light should be still fall within the current claim coverage.
Furthermore, the current LED night light invention solves several problems with the most night light in the market place. The most night light total length is around 88 mm+/−50 mm (with base), The only lens height is around 60 mm+/−30 mm (without base). The height from the wall outlet cover is around 35 mm+/−15 mm (from outlet cover surface). If the LED unit is placed on the same location as the outlet cover surface, the distance from the wall to the outside lens will be less than 35 mm+/−15 mm, which is too short to eliminate the spot-light effect to change into a whole even brightness surface or area photometric or lighted area.
The problem is solved by using current invention two optic element(s) in flat or tube or cone or curved piece as above discussed and FIGS. 17A, 17B shown to get a good evenly brightness on front-lens whole surface or area lighting effect or by arrange at least one LED(s) light beam emit back and forth or change directions for multiple times reflected and/or refracted to increase the LED light-travel distance and go through optics reflective, refractive medium for light-beam traveling path(s) to help light traveled, reflected, refracted for multiple times to eliminate the LED light-source spot light become even brightness for front-lens or 2nd optic-lens whole area-illumination. This concept is same as co-pending filed case (# K-2006) for area-illumination arrangement which is U.S. application Ser. No. 11/498,874 filed on Aug. 4, 2006 Publication number US 2007/007-6437 publication date on Apr. 5, 2007 which is CIP of U.S. application Ser. No. 10/954,189 filed on Oct. 1, 2004.
In addition, the LED night light power consumption will fall within the 0.3 W+/−100% per LED range, whereas the power consumption of an incandescent bulb night light falls within 4 Watt+/−50% per bulb. So, the LED night light will have a big power saving and reduce the monthly electric bill for the consumer.
The current invention not only provides a simple multiple functions LED night light having evenly brightness on the front-lens or 2nd optics-lens, but also provides excellent additional function and even brightness light performance. The LED night light with uniform brightness on whole front-lens except some sensor locations that have more than one functions.
The preferred embodiment(s) can add at least one of circuit or device or function selected from, by way of example,    (i) an adaptor or USB(s) or Outlet(s) or audio-plug or memory-card slot(s) device,    (ii) motion or moving or radar or motion+ screen/display auto-comparison or other combination-sensors or others sensor device, PIR sensor device,    (iii) air freshener,    (iv) second LED function light device,    (v) bug repellent device, sonic repellent device,    (vi) surge/short circuit/overheat/overload protection device,    (vii) emergency/power fail with backup rechargeable or regular-battery light device,    (viii) time device,    (ix) timer device,    (x) additional switch to select the one color from multiple color(s),    (xi) additional switch to select one of preferred light function from multiple functions(s),    (xii) wireless control or connection related device including IR/RF/Remote control,    (xiii) blue-tooth/Z-way/Zig-Bee/(xiv)    (xiv) Wi-fi/download APP software/Internet/3 or 4 or 5G network,    (xv) or any combinationso, the LED night light have even brightness of front-lens to show nice light performance by light beam travel or between at least one of 1st, 2nd optic-elements, inner wall of housing for multiple times reflection and refraction so LED night light has more than single functions.
It is appreciated all above and hereafter discuss the current invention and co-listed above all parent filed or child filed case(s) all concept, idea, designs, drawing, claims with alternative, replaceable, up-grade, improvement idea, concept, design should still fall within the current invention as above discussed filing history each parent filed or continuous filing case and background each concept should still fall within the current invention claim coverage in spite without each above discussed parent or continuous filing case drawing show on this filing text.